Let it snow!
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Cinco sentidos. Lorelai Gilmore y Luke Danes. Nieve y café.
1. Vista

_Summary_ : Cinco sentidos. Lorelai Gilmore y Luke Danes. Nieve y café.

 _Disclaimer_ : en mi perfil pone que me llamo Blackie-Noir, no Amy Sherman-Palladino, ergo... nope. Nada me pertenece, bla bla bla.

El título se debe al tremendo honor que me concedió la inspiración al aparecer después de tanto tiempo cuando, al escuchar _Let it snow!_ de Dean Martin (adoro a ese hombre, en serio), caí en que la canción era perfecta para la BSO de fondo de la pareja.

OoOoO

-Eh, ¿sabes lo que es un fractal?

Luke parpadeó sin saber a qué venía aquello. Le sirvió café antes de que lo pidiera y preguntó, recordando el día de la semana en el que estaban y el desayuno que solía tomar:

-¿Un bollito?

-¡Meeeh, respuesta incorrecta! –golpeó la mesa, como si se tratara de un concurso con botones para contestar- Pero sí, quiero un bollito, una magdalena y panqueques felices.

Luke asintió, sorprendido, yendo a por el pedido y llevándose la cafetera para servir a más gente. A los pocos minutos apareció con un plato a rebosar y la miró resignado pero conteniendo el acostumbrado puchero matutino.

-No es sano comer así.

No podía entender cómo no enfermaba ni engordaba, aquella mujer no era normal.

-Pero es más divertido- le señaló con el tridente del tenedor antes de dejarlo caer, con dramatismo, mirándolo con ojos de cordero degollado.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-suspiró con paciencia.

-Luke, mis panqueques no son felices-los miró con expresión desolada-. Les falta la sonrisa de chocolate-se quejó como una niña pequeña.

Luke bufó por la nariz y le hizo una carita sonriente sobre los panqueques, dejándole el bote de sirope sobre la mesa, junto a la cafetera.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y miró de forma brusca por la ventana, conteniendo un grito de alegría.

-¡Por fin, ya está nevando!-miró a todos los presentes- Mis panqueques son felices y nieva. ¡Mira cuántos fractales juntos, Luke!

Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sonriendo al verla salir la calle y dar vueltas sobre sí misma mirando al cielo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Volvió a suspirar y alzó la cafetera, con resignación:

-¡Está nevando, la casa invita a café!

-¡Felicidad!-corearon todos esta vez.


	2. Olfato

No podía creérselo. Le había vuelto a hacer ver Pipi Calzaslargas y se le había quedado dormida encima, ambos en el sofá.

Era preciosa, incluso dormida de cualquier forma. Encontraba algo sedante en su actitud relajada, los ojos cerrados (esos ojazos azules que hasta Rachel había notado y retratado) y el pelo revuelto, como aquella mañana después de hacer el amor por primera vez.

Le apartó un mechón de la cara y una sonrisa inconsciente se apoderó de las comisuras de su boca.

En estado de duermevela, Lorelai sonrió dulcemente y abrió con pesadez los ojos, de azul cielo.

-Hola.

-Hola- y la besó con los labios y con el alma.

-¿Me he perdido mucho?-desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla de la televisión, donde la película estaba a punto de terminar.

-Nah, poca cosa.

-Debería darte vergüenza decir eso...-se interrumpió a sí misma en la oración, frunciendo el ceño.

Luke notó el cambio de repente. Se semi-incorporó y mirándola fijamente e imitando su gesto.

-¿Qué pasa?

Al instante, como si la hubiera inundado una paz maravillosa, Lorelai cerró los ojos y _sonrió_. Sonrió de verdad, feliz.

-Ya viene, puedo olerla.

-¿El qué?

-La nieve. Es mi regalo de Navidad y se ha adelantado porque me he portado muy bien- y alzó una ceja, indecente- aunque haya sido muy mala.

Luke contuvo la risa porque había algo que no le casaba.

-Lor... no puedes oler la nieve.

-Ya verás como sí. Si mañana por la tarde ha nevado ya, me haces de nuevo la pista de patinaje, ¿vale?- preguntó ilusionada, y se respondió a sí misma, sin darle opción a negarse- Vale. Te quiero.

Lo besó y sonrió de nuevo, arrellanándose contra su pecho para terminar de ver la película. Luke negó con la cabeza, flipando en colores, pero la besó en el pelo, abrazándola y dejándolo correr.

OoOoO

No tuvo que esperar hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Cuando subió a Lorelai en brazos a la cama, porque se negaba amodorrada como estaba a levantarse del sofá, vio por la ventana cómo empezaban a caer copos.

Se contuvo para no chasquear la lengua y cogió la chaqueta, bajando de nuevo a por la caja de herramientas y abriendo la puerta. El frío le heló la cara, pero aquello no lo echó para atrás: lo prometido es deuda y Lorelai iba a tener esa pista de patinaje privada cuando despertara.


	3. Oído

Hacía dos días que no salía de casa. La caja de _kleenex_ yacía ya medio vacía sobre la mesita de enfrente del sofá y un episodio de Donna Red eclipsaba la televisión.

Paul Anka miró hacia la ventana, con las orejas en alto, y emitió un gruñido gutural en dirección a su dueña, envuelta en una manta morada y abrazándose las piernas contra el pecho, como una adolescente.

Lorelai, con la nariz rojiza y las mejillas sonrojadas, le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Ey, gracias, colega!

Luke alzó una ceja, sin entender nada. Ya se había resignado a verla charlar con el perro tanto como a enfadarse con los guisantes, pero la cosa estaba en que no pillaba por qué le daba las gracias esta vez. Se asomó por el marco de la cocina y preguntó:

-¿Qué?

-Ya se acerca-aplaudió emocionada, con los ojos brillantes (aunque seguramente fuera de la fiebre)-, Paul Anka puede escucharla.

-¿Eh?

-La nieve.

Así que eso era. Ella no podía olerla por el constipado que se traía encima, pero su puñetero, consentido y "delicado" perro sí que podía escucharla.

Una Lorelai enferma y sin nada que hacer en casa era una cosa; podía lidiar con ella. Pero una Lorelai enferma, sin nada que hacer en casa e hiperactiva por la emoción de la llegada de "su regalo" era otra muy diferente.

No sabía por qué, pero algo dentro le decía que aquel resfriado se le iba a hacer muy largo. Era lo que tenía no estar acostumbrado a verla enferma, su hiperactividad no la dejaba caer en ese estado y cuando lo hacía solo se quejaba dramáticamente de no poder quejarse propiamente de alguna enfermedad impresionante.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices, creo que yo también puedo oírla...-parloteó para ella misma mientras el caniche ladeaba la cabeza, sin cambiar de postura sobre el otro lado del sofá.

Luke rodó los ojos, negándose a contestar. Lo peor de todo es que la creía, así que (con la paciencia de un santo), le llevó un tazón de café recién hecho.

Ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa que sacudió su corazón como la primera vez que la vio entrar en su local con Rory y se llevó el líquido –sagrado para las chicas Gilmore- a los labios. Hizo una mueca casi de inmediato y entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo como si estuviera dolida.

-Traidor.

La acusación no era sin fundamento. Era descafeinado; ni siquiera enferma podía engañarla.


	4. Tacto

-¡Aaaaaah, Luke!-la escuchó entrar al local y cerrar la puerta con estruendo de un portazo- ¡Luke, Luke, Luke!

Luke salió de la cocina del restaurante, aterrorizado, dejando los platos sin fregar, a medias. Era prácticamente de noche, ya estaba cerrando: aquello no era normal.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ya en el mostrador revisando que no le hubiera pasado nada- ¿Qué pasa?

Lorelai agitaba las manos sin parar para sí misma y seguía moviéndose por entre las mesas.

-¿Una araña? –como no respondía ni se estaba quieta, tenía que tratar de averiguarlo él de alguna forma- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Rory? Lorelai, forma oraciones; tú puedes. ¡Dime qué...!

-¡Me duelen!

Luke parpadeó sin entender, dejando el trapo que llevaba sobre el hombro con descuido sobre la caja registradora y saliendo en su dirección.

-¿Qué te duele?

-Las manos.

Él la tomó por las muñecas, observando cuidadosamente las palmas rojizas y la punta de las yemas de los dedos arrugados. El dorso de las manos femeninas estaba ligeramente amoratado.

-¡Lorelai, estás helada!-la condujo hasta la cocina, donde apartó una de las sartenes y encendió fuego para que se calentara, masajeándoselas para hacerle entrar en calor.

-Sí, Sherlock, es lo que pasa cuando sales de casa con prisas y te olvidas los guantes-hizo un puchero-. ¡Se me han dormido y todo...!

-Lorelai-suspiró con resignación, negando con la cabeza como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña-, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado jugando con la nieve para tener las manos así?

-No lo sé, quería acabarlo pronto para date una sorpresa antes de que cerraras.

Luke la miró de nuevo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-Ah, Luke, pero si te lo digo dejará de ser una sorpresa-sonrió ampliamente, con emoción-. ¡Tienes que verlo tú mismo, vamos!

Y lo arrastró de la mano fuera del restaurante, al parque. Lejos del campo de visión del escaparate de Luke's pero de camino obligatorio a su casa, había un muñeco de nieve único, fácilmente reconocible e iluminado por las farolas y las luces del gacebo.

Llevaba una gorra de béisbol del revés y una camisa de franela.

 _-"... and since we've nt place to go_ -canturreó sin perder la sonrisa- _, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...!_ "-lo miró con expectación- ¿A que es mejor que el que hicimos Rory y yo de Björk? ¡Este se hubiera llevado el Primero Premio por goleada y sin pulidora eléctrica, lo sé!

Luke se rió entre dientes para tomarla por las mejillas, apartándole el pelo de la cara y besarla con entusiasmo. Le encantaba verla feliz, con gorro y bufanda de lana, y la nariz colorada del frío.

Volvió a masajearle las manos, mirando la obra de arte. Le había vuelto a tocar el corazón, Lorelai era así.


	5. Gusto

-¿Se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo?

Lorelai se quedó petrificada en el sitio, con la mano en alto y una bola de nieve en ella. Parecía una niña atrapada justo en el momento en el que se la pilla cogiendo galletitas del tarro.

-Yo... –tartamudeó, mirando en todas direcciones, pensándose algo coherente que poder decir. Luke podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro a esa distancia- Yo...

-Lorelai- pronunció muy lenta y claramente mirándola desde el porche y refregándose las manos para entrar en calor-, dime que no estabas comiendo nieve, por favor.

Ella boqueó viéndose atrapada, como un pez fuera del agua, un par de veces y de repente (así, de la nada, sin previo aviso), le lanzó la bola a la cabeza.

Luke pegó un bote en el sitio al ver venir el proyectil, que se estrelló contra la pared junto a la puerta de la entrada.

-¡¿Qué diantres...?!

-¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!-gritó ilusionada como una niña. Una niña, con un vientre de seis meses de embarazo correteando por la nieve y lanzándola por doquier.

-¡Lorelai...!

Babette y Morey sonreían abrazados desde su propio porche–ambos en bata y zapatillas de estar por casa- viendo el espectáculo. Cuando la morena de ojos azules empezó a jadear, sin perder la sonrisa, se apoyó en la _huppah_ (cubierta de nieve) y se llevó un puñado a la boca, mientras posaba su otra mano sobre la tripa.

Luke parpadeó perplejo, viéndola cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

-¡Era un antojo, Luke! Tú estabas durmiendo y no te iba a despertar para que me hicieras café así que...

-Ya hemos discutido esto, Lorelai: no puedes tomar cafeína con el bebé...

-Por eso he salido a comer nieve. Además, el bebé es Gilmore, ¡me lo está pidiendo a gritos, Luke!-y berreó volviendo su voz aguda e infantil- "Mamááááá, ¡haz entrar en razón a Papá!" –e imitó al monstruo de las galletas- "¡Café, café, café!"

Luke Danes rodó los ojos, sonrió y la abrazó, besándola en la frente. Y la obligó a entrar en casa, escuchándola quejarse sobre lo tristes que estarían los copos sin ella ahí afuera para hacerles compañía en calidad oficial de coco navideño y comerse a los copos malos.

-Descafeinado-trató de negociar.

Ella, toda digna, le sacó la lengua.

-¡Jamás!

Y él, diplomático, la besó bajo el muérdago de la puerta.

OoOoO

 **N/A** : _se acabó lo que se daba. He escrito un capítulo por cada sentido, como habéis podido observar._

 _La relación de Lorelai y la nieve siempre me ha parecido adorable (igual que la historia que lleva detrás) y quería incluir a Luke en ella, porque el detallazo de la pista de patinaje me marcó profundamente cuando lo vi en la serie._

 _¿Soy la única emocionada por el reboot?¡Ojalá os haya gustado tanto leer este fic como a mí escribirlo!_

 _Con cariño,_

 _Blackie._


End file.
